DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicants abstract) The long term objective is to offer low-vision patients affordable means of maximizing use of residual vision for reading - at home, work, school and most other locations. Reading Assistant and Reading Service will customize and integrate computer and communication technologies with results of clinical research on how best to display text to patients with specific categories of visual impairment, including age-related losses. Aims of Phase I are: (1) Develop and test specialized fonts for improved recognition by patients, (2) determine best method(s) of presenting text to patients on monitor, (3) measure reading speed and comprehension with and without use of monitor, fonts and presentation styles, and (4) assess requirements for improvements in scanning and OCR. Methodology: measure reading function of four subject categories, including both old and young subjects, with and without new aids. Technological innovation will result from packaging of miniaturized components into integrated system customized to support patients' dual needs: improve use of residual vision, and portability. No devices and services with all these attributes currently exist. Target price is more affordable than available partial solutions.